


Noah Wears the Mask

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Braudrey is only mentioned, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Noah might be a killer, but he was still Audrey's friend.





	

Despite what some might think of people like him, Noah did have feelings. He felt guilt, he felt love— even if it wasn’t for many people. Remorse he didn’t feel as much, and it was such a useless emotion, the few times it crept up on him he quickly buried it.

 

He loved his mother and father, but the strongest love he had ever felt was for someone else. For Audrey. He loved Audrey, at one time romantically, and always platonically, from the second week he knew her. She felt like his other half, even if she didn’t share some of his strongest interests.

 

Which is why, when he had a chance to kill Brooke, he didn’t. When he got her alone he chased her, made her run and run in a panic and delighted in it. He didn’t even slash her with his knife when he had her cornered. Instead, he purposefully positioned himself so she had an opening to run past him, and he slowed his run so she could get away.

 

Because Audrey loved Brooke. Oh, he would’ve loved to kill Brooke—out of all his “friends” she was his least favorite. But Audrey loved Brooke, and killing Brooke would hurt her more than he could bear. Besides, he was planning on killing Stavo and Emma, and he knew losing Emma would almost break her. Leaving Audrey Brooke, and himself of course, would ensure she could eventually heal and go on with her life. 

 

Noah would’ve loved to kill Brooke. But friendship required sacrifice, didn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the Halloween special.  
> I really like the idea of Noah being the killer. I might try and write something more with killer!Noah at some point.


End file.
